a tale about a curse READ IT IF YOU DARE!
by samira1fannaruto
Summary: okay so i don't know anything about the house of night book. my story does take place in a house,england london at night its a*little*creepy so sorry if you were expecting some that has to do with"house of night" First time here and first story


There was a cold breeze that brushed against Norway maple trees and wet moist soil that made your feet sink when meet in contact. During that evening a family is sitting near a brightly burning flame in the comforts and warmth of a fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Orrington and their two children Charlie and Maggie lived in large house located in outskirts of England, 1873. It was nothing unusual about how the family spent their evenings. Mr. Orrington and his seventeen year old daughter Maggie were playing a game of chess with Maggie emerging victorious, while in the meantime Mrs. Orrington was reading a romance novel; this was her habit on nights such as that. Charlie. The youngest in their family, he would normally be in his bedroom playing with is cat Velatrix. However this was not what the boy was doing. The boy was outside in the cold and depressing atmosphere of the October night, whispering the unknown without any one s noticing. There was a call from the house. The voice was familiar to the boy and he responded immediately to avoided a detailed explanation of what he was doing, for even did not know. Charlie s Mother questioned where his her son been, But the boy told a fib and explained that he was in bedroom doing what he always did, playing with Velatrix. Moments later there was a repeated knock on the door. Mr. Orrington stood up from his chess match with a relief to get away from the merciless streak of losses bestowed upon him by his daughter. As he opened the door there was a sudden flash of lightning and a sound of thunder that crashed behind a familiar, but unexpected guest.

Uncle Marcus! yelled Charlie and Maggie.  
>Uncle Marcus stood outside the door and shot the children a toothy grin and stepped in the Orrington residence with open arms and welcomed the suffocating impact of his niece and nephews embrace like he always did.<p>

It s good to be back in good old England with my niece and nephew brother and sister in-law travelling can be quite exhausting said Uncle Marcus with a tone of relief.

So you re back, I heard you made a big discovery back in Egypt, so what did you find there that made you want to come here so late at night in this weather instead of coming another day when you had time to relax said Mr. Orrington.

Uncle Marcus turned to face his younger brother and told him about a discovery that would make him famous in just a few months when he s ready to tell the public of what he has found. Mr. Orrington suggested everyone sit around the fire and listen to Uncle Marcus s story. Mrs. Orrington went to make some tea and when she came back Uncle Marcus began to tell his story.

When I was back in Egypt, on my sixth week there I headed towards the valley of the kings where all the dead kings are buried. I travelled for a while, deeper and deeper into the scorching heat of the Egyptian dessert when my digging crew and i stumbled upon a pyramid. This pyramid was small on the outside maybe that s why in was avoided by grave robbers, but once we went inside we discovered a beautifully decorated tomb with a huge that almost looks cleaner and fancier than your home now. The floor was painted with the picture of Iris goddess of magic in Egyptian mythology and the walls were decorated with hieroglyphic s and pictures of Egyptian life a couple of thousands years ago, but what really caught our eyes were the numerous hallways leading to different parts of the underground tomb or if it even was a tomb, considering it is buried in the valley of the kings it must be, obviously, and the cleanliness and brightness of the room, it was magnificent. My crew and I split into groups and headed down each of the tunnels, there were five in total, so we spit into groups of 3. I choose the labyrinth I was going to go in and headed that way scanning everything I saw and taking note of everything. Suddenly there was a scream, I was frightened out of his boots and wanted to head back and see what happened, but the others have most likely gone back and helped him so it would be okay if kept on going. I did. Than after a while of walking about an hour and 38 minute s I finally reached the end of the hallway where I saw a golden pedestal at the end of a room somewhat like the same one I saw back in the main chamber and on the pedestal was a amulet, I believe was made of the finest jewels imaginable because of how much it was glowing. The floor was had a picture of the Egyptian god Apep also known as Apepi, or Aapep was an evil god, the deification of darkness and chaos. The walls were covered and painted with his followers, creatures that served and human sinners. This room creeped me out! I continued on to cross the painting but as i stepped on of the paintings tiles it broke and the pieces fell so far into the ground the stone abyss that i made it clear to myself that I am not crossing this room unless i had death wish but i had to figure out how to get to the other side.  
>I sat down and laid my back against the wall and thought of a plan as i searched my bag that turned out to be very, very helpful and made me boost about my intelligence to myself, though it s better to have someone here to listen to my boosting, but I wasn t complaining. I had one motive and that is to get to that pedestal. I grabbed my knife and tied one end of the 23 meter rope to the knife and thanks to the bit of training I received at ninja school when i was in japan i tossed it across the room and it hooked got jammed into the ceiling real good. That was what i was hoping for.<br>So i grabbed onto the rope and winged by myself across the room and took the amulet, placed it into my bag and winged myself back and then the ground started to shake and bit of the celling and wall begin to crumble so out of my desire to live i ran as fast as my legs could carry me through the halls and out of the pyramid were my digging were also fleeing like the wind out of the pyramid. Once we reached a safe distance away from the pyramid we noticed that the pyramid came down taking all its treasures and knowledge with it a couple hundred feet below the ground filled with quick sand. I didn t seem odd when you considered the factors, but why didn t happen a moment after i removed the amulet from the pedestal and if it really was quick sand that brought the pyramid down then it should have gone down years before now. Something was fishing about this that s all told I as i came home .

Uncle Marcus, do you have the necklace with you or did you return it to the museum all ready? said Maggie.

No, the first thing i did when i came back was come over to you place, why do you ask? said Marcus

i guess it was out of curiosity and out of the desire to see it myself before you return it . Maggie responded with an embarrassment in her tone that a girl her age would act like a little girl about a silly accessory.

Though it doesn t matter what she thought, it s what she felt that was a problem she wanted to see; touch it.

Well i believe you all want to see the treasure that with blow your minds said Marcus. Everyone started to nod their heads in agreement. Marcus pulled out his bag from one of the larger luggage he brought so he can spend a couple days here. As he opened the brown leather pouch a light a started to glow from within the pouch, which caught every ones attention. Then he slowly picked up a something covered in a brown cloth with the still glowing from underneath it. Everyone awed as Uncle Marcus opened the cloth and slowing picked up the celestial object. There was a long pause as everyone couldn t get their eyes off the amulet that was held in front of them. Everyone was aweing at its beauty, all but Charlie who found the object to be rather disturbing and kept getting further away from it as if it were some horrid thing that will destroy him if he were to be a meter close to him. It was bizarre but no one noticed anything or rather no one cared. Uncle Marcus put the precious item back in its cocoon cloth, back into the bag and inside his luggage. Everyone was disappointed and Marcus was all too proud of his discovery to care. Charlie was gone.

Where s Charlie? said Mrs. Orrington worried.

I bet he s just in his room playing with the cat as usual said Maggie.

Maybe so, but still just go and check on him said Mr. Orrington. Maggie left muttering how annoying this has to check on her pestering brother all the time. She started to head on to the stair well still hearing the conversation of the adults in the living room that she desperately wished she could be a part of. She is seventeen years old she didn t want to do such trivial and pathetic tasks like checking on her brother. She didn t have much choice; parents are parents no matter how much you want the same level of authority. Her inner complaints were disrupted when she heard strange noises coming from Charlie s room. She decided to eavesdrop on what he was saying because it was starting to sound creepy. She heard a voice coming from his room that didn t sound like Charlie at all it sounded like some kind of demented women and it was saying,

Do you see what that foolish mortal brought to our quiet town; our peaceful home; our ecstatic confinement in the is room. These people are trying to destroy me and are trying to destroy you; they re going to separate you and i. do you want that to happen my dear Charlie? No you don t so do it. Do what we planned and you ll be forever in bliss. my dear

but what if i get caught, what if they destroy the amulet what will happen then our plans will be ruined and i don t want to do this if will harm my family said Charlie in a monotone and worried tone. This was starting to freak her out. But she continued to listen to see if this was just a joke or there has to be a reasonable explanation to what he s doing, she hoped.

WHY YOU FOOLISH IDOTIC PEST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I told you, you will live in bliss in existence without anxiety didn t you hear me in order for you to get what you always desired is to follow me and do what i say and if you don t you know the consequences for your betrayal and abandment of me she hissed back.

Alright . Said Charlie.

Maggie burst in the room without thinking to see who the person was Charlie was talking about such deceitful things too and for what for? And what was that voices purpose.

Maggie, what are you doing here? said Charlie in an innocent tone that normally wins over my parents over onto Charlie s side of in agreement. That normally made very angry.  
>Maggie told Charlie who he was talking to and Charlie simply explained that he was talking to himself and Mr. Laughmagon which was Charlie s little stuffed clown which Maggie found it to be very macabre. She told her parents about what Charlie was doing in his room but her parents rejected the idea though Uncle Marcus took into consideration and asked Maggie to tell him what he said and she told him which made Marcus worry a little about his nephew Charlie.<br>The next day Uncle Marcus went to his home to pick up a few books and other materials to help find out more about what his favourite nephew was doing.  
>Two months went by and stranger things were happening with the amulet uncle Marcus brought back from Egypt and Charlie. The Orrington household was getting many troubles with family, jobs and other personal matters with them individually ever since the amulet came into their lives. Marcus had enough and tried to take the amulet out of the house one morning when Charlie ran down the stairs with blood shot eyes teary eyes and a flushed, bruised cheek. He was screaming to not leave and stay, with the amulet. Marcus was stunned by the boy s words but more confused at his state he was in. Marcus asked why he was crying and bruised like was, but he didn t say anything. Uncle Marcus was not about to let anything stand in his way of fixing his mistake for bringing the amulet here. He assured Charlie that everything was going to be fine and that he was going to help him if he just told him what he means about not taking the amulet away. Charlie looked down unsure of whether or not he should say anything about what his cat Velatrix saying to him a week before the amulet appeared in their house. It was something Velatrix was waiting for. She told him that his uncle would come back from his trip to Egypt and he would bring the jewel of ultimate darkness with him and as long as the gem was in her presence she slowly get closer to what she wants and that Charlie can get whatever he wants as well if he helped her achieve her goals, though Charlie didn t know what she wanted exactly. If Charlie was to confess any of this to Uncle Marcus, Velatrix clearly stated that he was going to kill him and his family in a very slow and agenizing way. Charlie knew that whatever Velatrix was planning she was most likely going to do it any way so he decided that he was going to tell Uncle Marcus everything. He did. After that Uncle Marcus went up to Charlies room to find Velatrix. Apparently the cat was sitting and staring at him in a very cold and blood thirsty way as if, if he even stepped an inch closer it will rip him apart so he thought it would be best to keep his distance and watch the evil fur ball for now. Exactly forty minutes went by and Uncle Marcus decided to approach the evil mastermind when he just it just hit him, the relation of Velatrix, Egypt, Velatrix s birth place and the amulet. they all have something in common with the Egyptian beliefs of cats being a sacred and holy creature and the middle Easter n s view upon the cats, according to Charlie he found Velatrix in the forest when he was hunting with his father, he was tempted to bring her home with him. His father thought it was cute that his son wanted to keep a cat, but that wasn t the reason. Velatrix was sending some kind of signals into his head that he had to take the cat into his care or else something deleterious was going to happen to him. Charlie stayed away from the amulet as much as possible so he wouldn t be tainted by the amulets aura like everyone else, the amulet had no effect on Marcus because he wore a charm that the Egyptians gave him before he went into the tomb, the charm is meant as protection from all evil. He thought it was nonsense but he wore it anyone cause it was elegant.<br>The cat starred with its piercing yellow eyes and onyx crescent pupils at Uncle Marcus, its paws looked as if it was itching to grab something and rip it to pieces, digging its paws onto the bed sheets indicated to Uncle Marcus that stabbing into his flesh was also what the felonious feline longed for. A grinned started to appear on the Velatrix s face as Uncle Marcus began to sweat excessively. Than unexpectedly the cat began to speak...  
>What brings the great yet incredibly foolish Dr. Marcus Orrington to my little Charlie s chambers with such a frightened look, I presume my soon-to-be-dead puppet told you about my little scheme. How unfortunate for the human race to meet such a deceitful end to their pathetic mortal lives .<p> 


End file.
